1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the exchange of heat between two fluids.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles with internal combustion engines are sometimes equipped with an exhaust gas cooler or element in the exhaust system of the vehicle to permit cooling and/or recirculation of exhaust gas under certain operating conditions.